platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
PlatinumRO Wiki
Welcome to Platinum RO Wiki! This is a welcome to all PRo players! PlatinumRO Wiki is an community-ran encyclopedia that contains mostly information on the unique aspects of this server. We are lookign for guides and information to add to the wiki! Please Feel free to contribute! I would honestly love to see what you guys have to say. Feel free to even submit what you would like to see on this wiki on the forums! This is here for you guys! If you would like to contribute, feel free to Sign Up and get started! PlatinumRO News! Saturday September 23, 2011 *''A bunch of new wing quests have been added to the game.'' *Warper Update! There are no more field warps as well as an @market. *New Invasion! you can now fight your fellow players in this new invasion! just remember to press shift! *Some skills for gunslingers as well as some other classes have been tweeked to keep up with the 3rd classes. *'Mvps now have enchanced loot! ' *''Homunculus can now reach level 175!'' *Refiner will now refine in 2 options, to the safety limit or above. *'Max job for Ninjas, Soul Linkers, and Gunslingers is now 90.' For More News check the Forums!! Share the Knowledge Share the Knowledge by creating guides of your own! *Feel free to post guides of any sort, what you are sharing will certainly be of help to many! *New to Editing? Wikia Help Page can be a great help! Alternatively, you can always direct your questions to us, we will always do our best to help! *You can also refer to the Community Portal for areas that you can work on Add an article to pRO Wiki! width=44 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Found an Error somewhere? Don't hesitate to correct it no matter how small it is! By doing so, the wiki will take one step closer to be a source of reliable infromation due to your effort! *New users who are aiming to create pages may want to familiarize by starting with editing errors Aim of PlatinumRO Wiki Our goal is to develop a helpful, accurate and diversified source of information for all the players of PlatinumRO. Site Navigation *PlatinumRO Server Customs *Custom Headgear Creation *Wings Creation *Class Guides / Gameplay Strategies *Miscellaneous Guides To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.